


Whouffaldi In A Week 5

by GoldenEnderFox



Series: Whouffaldi Appreciation Week 2k16 [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OC, hybrid babies, space married, whouffaldi, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara is shocked to come home to a clean house... until she enters her bedroom to find her sleeping Time Lord husband and two children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whouffaldi In A Week 5

_Prompt Day 5: "I regret nothing", baby food, birds._

Clara looked around the sitting room suspiciously as she entered the flat. It was unexpectedly... clean? She was sure that the place would be a mess. What with her two children and the Doctor: the biggest kid of all. Clara then slowly entered the kitchen, preparing for the worst... but again... it was clean. Not a spot of mess to be seen. She turned and headed out of the kitchen.

Clara stopped in front of her bedroom door, "Please. Just this once. Please let it be clean." she prayed to nothing. Her hand reluctantly opened the door and her face turned emotionless, "Of course..." she muttered. Baby food was everywhere. Literally. Everywhere. It covered the floors, the walls and the ceiling. The window was wide open and baby food was dripping down to the ground below. About ten pots of baby food stood on Clara's dresser, all opened. Some full and some empty.

Her eyes then landed on the Doctor, Oswin and Orion. They were all cuddled up together on her bed, baby food also covered their faces. Clara rolled her eyes before walking over to the bed. She picked up a pillow and hit the Doctor over the head with it causing him to quickly awake, "Wh-what? I'm awake... I'm awake..." the Doctor yawned. Clara raised her eyebrow at him in confusion... he was never tired. The things the children could do to him. Oswin and Orion began to wake up too.

Oswin groaned, her eyes still closed. She snuggled closer towards the Doctor, "Mummy let us sleep." Clara couldn't help but smile at the three. She let out a sudden yelp of surprise as a black bird flew in through the window. It picked up a pot of baby food before zooming back out the window. She looked at the window in disbelief.

"They've been doing that for a while now..." the Doctor muttered.

"Of course they have." Clara sighed as she surveyed the room once more, still in a state of shock at the amount of mess, "Birds just casually fly into the room every now and again and take the baby f-" she was cut off as another bird flew in and took a pot before quickly making an exit. Clara glared at the window before marching over to it and shutting it.

"The birdies are our fwends." Orion whispered.

"The birdies live outside. They don't need to be inside." Clara replied, "God how am I gonna clean this up?"

The Doctor held out a hand towards her, "Don't worry about that now. Just come and lie with us. Sleep."

Clara raised her eyebrow at him, "You are covered in baby food."

"Be covered with us." the Doctor lightly chuckled. Clara may get angry at the Doctor from time to time but... she never regretted getting married to him and having kids. Never.

She groaned, "Fine! But only for a few hours! Then we're all gonna have to clean up." the children and the Doctor smiled in victory as Clara made her way to the bed. Orion moved out of the way so Clara could lie next to the Doctor, Orion then lay on top of Clara causing her to smile. The Doctor put an arm around Clara and pulled her close.

He whispered, "I regret nothing."

"Neither do I." she muttered.


End file.
